


The Prime Suspect

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: Lucifer’s gone, Chloe is depressed and their friends at the LAPD suspect she murdered him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	The Prime Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in response to a tumblr prompt about Chloe being accused of Lucifer’s disappearance but I swear I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find the prompt... lmk if y’all find it... anyway this is for you, nameless uni, wherever you are ❤️

A knock at the door woke her. She tried to tune it out but they kept pounding so she slid off the couch and stumbled to the door just to make it stop.

“Detective Decker?”

“Johnson?” she peered at him blearily, “it’s nice of you to stop by but you know, I’m... I’m fine.”

“Detective, would you mind stepping outside please?”

She froze, realizing this wasn’t a courtesy call to check in on her after she missed work a few days in a row.

“What’s this about?”

“Detective, are you aware that Mr. Morningstar has been reported missing?”

“No... but you know, I’m sure he’ll show up eventually,” she lied unconvincingly, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to replace those still drying on her face.

“I’ve been asked to bring you in to answer some questions.”

“Dave, you can’t be serious.”

“Chloe, please. Just come with me. Don’t make this any harder than it is.”

She sighed, “just let me get some clothes, ok?”

He looked at her bare feet and ratty sweatpants and nodded.

She plodded to her bedroom and quickly changed to look somewhat decent, then threw an old sweatshirt on for comfort.

—

Dave didn’t arrest her but he had her sit in the back and was quiet the whole ride over.She hadn’t realized how much he’d bonded with Lucifer over coffee and donuts every morning, but he clearly blamed her for his disappearance.The six years they’d worked together meant little when compared to Lucifer’s charm.

They left her alone in the interrogation room for a long while. She knew the drill but it didn’t make it any less frustrating.At least Trixie was at her mom’s. All she was missing for this was another bottle of wine and a 3 hour nap. She laid her head down on the table and hugged her sweatshirt closer to her stomach. It was cold in the room and she wanted to be alone.She was just so tired.

Just as she closed her eyes, the door swung open and Brenda Hutchins walked in.

She should have known Brenda was behind this. If Dave had bonded with Lucifer, Brenda had promised him her firstborn child (who was 32 and living out in Illinois somewhere). She lived for his stories every morning and went out of her way to bake treats he would like.

She sat down heavily across from her, “what did you do with Lucifer?”

“W-what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Decker.He’s missing and you’re the last person who saw him.”

“He’s not missing.”

“His staff are worried, his friends and business associates haven’t heard from him - it seems the only person who isn’t worried, is you.”

“I am worried,” her voice cracked as she struggled to maintain her temper, “I just know that Lucifer does this kind of thing from time to time and well, he can take care of himself.”

“Real convincing but Lucifer hasn’t done this before and he’s not the type to start just when he’s getting close with people here.”

“Are you kidding me? He’s exactly the type to do that!” Chloe sighed heavily, “Look, he said he had family business to take care of. That’s all I know. I don’t know how to contact him or how long he’ll be gone.”

“Well that’s convenient, isn’t it?”

“Am I being charged with something? I want to help if I can but I really don’t need to take this from you right now.”

“What happened? You couldn’t take it when he finally moved on after you broke his heart for the thousandth time?” Brenda continued, ignoring Chloe’s objections.

“How do you... why would you think that?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Well it’s nothing new! You’ve been breaking that sweet angel’s heart since day 1. And it’s not like he can’t do better...”

Chloe’s eyes had never rolled so hard at hearing Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil, called a “sweet angel.” She could almost see him grin at the irony and hear him charm in response, “oh stop it, Brenda.” She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry so she settled on snapping.

“Ok well for your information, Brenda, I haven’t been ‘breaking his heart’ as you so tactfully put it and I’d really appreciate it if everyone would quit acting like I’m some kind of criminal for not sleeping with him the day we met.But just because Lucifer and I may have been through a lot doesn’t mean I don’t care about him or that I had anything to do with his disappearance. I miss him too but he... he has a lot going on, you know? And he had a life before me and was fine for way longer than he even knew me before so I-I’m sure he’s just fine. Wherever he is.”

Brenda stared for a moment, hands folded on the table before attempting, “That doesn’t explain—“

“Ok I’m leaving,” Chloe interrupted, pushing away from the table and striding towards the door.

“Chloe,” Brenda called after her.

“Unless you’re charging me with something, I’m going home. Talk to my lawyer if you need anything.”

“I’ll find out what you did,” Brenda threatened, “you’re not getting away with this.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes and sighed, letting the interrogation room door slam shut behind her.

“Johnson,” she clapped Dave’s shoulder as she strode past his desk, “come on, you’re taking me home.”

Dave looked around like he’d just been jolted awake and followed her to the parking lot.

“Do I get to ride up front this time or do you think I’m gonna strangle you for bringing me down here?” she asked when they got to the parking lot.

He opened the passenger door, “yeah it’s fine, get in.”

They drove in tense silence for a while, Dave perhaps a little ashamed of the part he’d played in all this.

“You really think I’d hurt Lucifer?” Chloe finally broke the silence, accusingly.

“I... ah, I don’t know.Hutchins made it all seem so open-and-shut I just... I didn’t want to believe he’d just leave, you know?”

“Wh-why would you care?”

“I can’t really explain it but... I’ve told him things I’ve never told anyone else.He’s never brought it up or made me feel bad about anything, he’s just a... good... friend.He’s there for people, no judgments.But the only thing he ever talks about is you.There’s no way he’d leave us or... especially you... for this long unless something happened to him.I guess it was just easier to believe that  you did something than to believe he just left with no goodbyes or anything to show he cared at all.”

Chloe sat in stunned silence for a moment before quietly confessing, “he does care.”

“I mean I know he says that but-“

“Lucifer doesn’t lie.”

“Yeah,” he choked, tearing up as they pulled up to her apartment building.

“Dave, I didn’t realize you guys were so close but if you ever want to talk...” Chloe offered.

“Thanks Chloe, and I’m sorry for all this,” he waved his hand to indicate this whole experience, “I know you probably miss him too.”

“I do...” she acknowledged sadly, opening her door to leave, “take care, Dave.”

He waved as she closed the door and walked in to her house.

Trash and empty bottles littered the living room, making her house smell like stale sweat and old pizza.She sighed, wishing she had Lucifer’s maid. And another bottle of his bourbon.

Well, Trixie was at mom’s until 3pm tomorrow so she still had time to clean... Tomorrow.

She locked her door and went straight to the shower, which she hadn’t realized until finally being in public today was very overdue, having spent most of her time eating and sleeping in her own filth these last few days.She left her dirty clothes in a pile on the floor in the bathroom and stamped to her closet for pajamas.She pulled out the shirt she hadn’t been able to look at since he left: still a crisp white, still smelling like cigarettes and expensive cologne - and she slipped it on as her towel slipped off.

The fabric was cool and heavily starched but somehow it felt more comfortable than her sweatshirt. She brought the cuffs to her face and inhaled deeply.Her heart ached to see him again, to feel his arms around her instead of living in this hollow shell.She flopped down on her bed and breathed in his scent until she felt lightheaded.

“Lucifer,” she whispered, tears overflowing her eyes and rolling down her nose to the pillow at the feeling of his name in her mouth, “I don’t know if you can hear me but... I  _really_ fucking miss you.”

Her head sore from crying and her body exhausted from the effort it took to deal with her coworkers, she drifted off to a restless sleep.

She awoke to the smell of coffee brewing, the sound of glass clinking in a trash bag... and the gentle caress of fingers lightly sweeping away the hair from her face.

A normal person would have jumped, startled by the contact and the intrusion, but she was too exhausted; too numb. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting her mother - she must have overslept and she was here to drop off Trixie.

But instead, she saw those dark brown eyes she’d been dreaming about gently smiling at her.He whispered, “hello detective.”

A smile spread across her face, suddenly dizzy from the assent from depression to euphoria, afraid to move lest he disappear.

“Lucifer,” she breathed, “are you really here?”

“In the flesh,” he grinned.

She sat up then, watching him carefully before throwing herself at him, “how?”

“I made a deal,” he responded quietly, cradling her head as she held onto him for dear life.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she sighed, “but...what did you have to do?”

“I just had to promise a few demons they could have their way with me in hell when I get back there. Nothing I can’t handle,” he grinned again.

“So... you have to go back?”

The grin faded as he nodded.

“Well... then let’s make the most of it while you’re here,” she smiled, lifting the covers for him to enter.

He hesitated, sizing her up before calling to the other room, “Uh, Diane? I think we’ll need some privacy for today. You know the drill,” then he turned his attention to Chloe, grinning as the sound of scrambling plastic bags ahead of a door slam filled the apartment, “I assumed you wouldn’t want an audience. At least, not yet.”

She laughed, embarrassed she had forgotten the maid, as he slid into the bed behind her.

Heat radiated from him and all she could smell was ash. He didn’t look any different so it wasn’t like he’d just come from hell but more like he  was hell. An ember plucked from the fire, still glowing.

He nuzzled into her hair, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the inferno, “I missed you too,” he murmured.


End file.
